


Grenade

by gothclark



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric drinks. Damon watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta readers Rose and teot.  
> Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is owned by CW. I'm just playing.

The pounding in his head turned out to be someone pounding on his door.

Alaric opened his eyes and sat up on the sofa. The bottle of whiskey sat half-empty at his hip. He took a swig before staggering to his feet. The pounding continued. Whoever was at his door would not go away. Alaric hoped that if he remained silent they would get the hint and leave him alone.

"I can smell you in there," Damon called through the door. "Let me in."

Alaric moaned and stood up, staggering forward. He rubbed at his sore throat and worked his fingers into the kink in his neck. Damon pounded on the door again.

"Not by the hair on my chinny..." Alaric opened the door and leaned against the jam without looking up at his intruder.

"You look like shit," Damon said. He pushed his way past and entered the apartment. Not for the first time, Alaric regretted giving Damon access. "You should close the door before the neighbors start to talk."

Alaric closed the door and he swung around to face Damon. His stomach lurched at the sudden motion. He fell back against the wall and began to slide down.

"Oh, no you don't," Damon said. He yanked him up onto his feet and Alaric leaned forward, his stomach rebelling again.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Alaric said.

"Terrific." Damon dragged him to the bathroom and Alaric fell forward in front of the toilet, heaving the contents of his stomach into it just moments from puking all over Damon's leather shoes. When he could throw up no more, Alaric leaned against the porcelain and took deep breaths.

"What do you want?" Alaric said. He held out an arm and Damon heaved him to his feet, clutching Alaric to his chest to prevent him from falling down on his ass.

"I heard you moved out," Damon said.

Alaric played dumb. "I didn't move out. I'm right here." Damon pushed him away and Alaric swayed on his feet, ready to pitch over at any moment. Alaric stumbled to the bed and collapsed, one arm flung over his eyes to block out the light.

"You know what I meant," Damon said. He followed him to the bed and eyed Alaric.

"Yeah, well, I'm in no shape to be taking care of those kids," Alaric said with a groan. He rolled onto his side. The bed rocked beneath him when Damon dropped next to him, settling in with one leg pressed against Alaric's thigh. Alaric shifted away and Damon shifted closer.

"I hear you," Damon said.

Alaric checked to see if Damon was being sarcastic. When Damon only smiled in response to Alaric's glare, Alaric moved a few inches more, uncomfortable with the contact between his thigh and Damon's leg. Damon responded by moving closer still, this time with his leg overlapping Alaric's thigh. Alaric swallowed and shoved at Damon.

There was a long drawn out pause where he tried to think of some way of extricating himself from this situation. He could push Damon away, but that would imply a reason behind the push. He could ignore Damon until he got bored and left, or he could just tell Damon to get lost. "I'm too sober for this conversation." Alaric closed his eyes and covered them with one arm, blocking out the light. The weight beside him shifted and vanished. Alaric hoped this meant that Damon would leave but then the weight returned, the motion rocking the bed. Alaric scrubbed his face with one hand. He started at the cold, damp feel against the back of his hand.

Damon was leaning into Alaric, a glass of whiskey held out as an offering. With his chest pressed against him, the mood shifted from awkward to uncomfortable, but Alaric was too tired and too slow to want to bother with a confrontation. He took the drink from Damon, narrowing his eyes when Damon wouldn't relinquish the glass and the touch of their fingers lingered way past propriety.

Once he'd downed the drink, Alaric handed the empty glass to Damon who twisted around to set it down on the bedside table. When he turned to face Alaric, there was a twinkle in his eyes and Damon moved closer, his chest pressed to Alaric's side.

"Um, Damon," Alaric said. He reared away from Damon but Damon leaned in even closer, pressing Alaric to the bed, almost pinning him in place. Alaric could feel his face burn red.

"You need to go back there and stay with Elena and her brother," Damon said. His breath puffed against Alaric's cheeks. Alaric didn't miss the derisive tone on the word brother.

Before Alaric could respond, Damon slid away and poured them both a drink. Alaric scrambled up the bed and leaned against the headboard, propped up with a pillow beneath his elbow. He should have gotten off the bed, but he was too tired and not fast enough. Damon climbed back onto the bed, settling in beside Alaric, the bottle propped up against Damon's hip. They drank in silence, and Damon fidgeted, his leg shaking against Alaric. Damon's gaze wandered around the room, settling on nothing for any length of time. Alaric watched, silent, sipping his drink. He held out his empty glass and Damon refilled.

"I'm out of the game, Damon," Alaric said. He shook his head and took a long drink, closing his eyes concentrating on the taste and smell of the whiskey, and Damon.

"You just think you are," Damon said. He tilted the bottle to fill his own glass then finished it off by emptying the rest into Alaric's glass despite that Alaric hadn't finished.

"I don't think," Alaric said. Alaric licked at the edge of the glass, pressing it to his lips, enjoying the way the flavor burst against his tongue. "I know." He locked his gaze with Damon's dark eyes, swallowing hard when he felt himself fall into them. Damon was trying to manipulate him. "That won't work and you know it." Alaric snorted. The thought that Damon would even attempt to compel him was absurd.

"Of course I know," Damon said. He waved a hand in the air, rolling his eyes at the same time to show just how serious he was. "I'll just have to persuade you in other ways." The air shifted, Damon shifted, and then Alaric found himself pressed against the bed, Damon on top of him.

Their gazes locked and for a moment, Alaric thought he would stop breathing, and then he turned his head and finished his drink. Damon ground against him, one leg thrust between Alaric's thighs, the friction sending shots of lust through Alaric's alcoholic daze.

"First I'm going to kiss your agreement out of you, and then if that doesn't work I'm going to fuck it out of you."

There was a long pregnant pause and Alaric stared unblinking up at Damon. He had to shake his head a few times to be sure he'd heard what he thought he'd heard. Then Alaric glared. This was stupid and crazy. Damon would never resort to such tactics. Alaric pushed at Damon who didn't budge, because after all, Damon was a lot stronger and Alaric was drunk. There was no real strength or impetuses behind the push. And then just as crazy, Damon was moving in closer, his head dipping down to press his lips to Alaric's slack mouth. It felt a lot like smothering, and Alaric struggled at first, trying to push Damon away, but then there was friction and Damon's strong hands on Alaric's shoulders holding him down. Alaric stopped struggling and gave in to the moment. His heart thumped in his chest with terror at the realization that he was kissing the monster that had killed his wife.

Alaric shoved harder, twisting his head to break the kiss. Damon reared up, his body still pinning Alaric to the bed. Damon's eyes blazed with passion, and his mouth twisted with a feral smirk.

"Get off me," Alaric said. His voice cracked on the words. His alcoholic haze made it harder for him to fight, but even if he had been in control of his faculties, he wouldn't have been able to fend off Damon's strength.

"Your lips say no, but your body definitely says yes," Damon said. He drove his point home by rubbing up against Alaric. "Well, actually, your lips said yes, too. Why fight it?"

Alaric stared up at Damon and shook his head once. Something in his expression must have spoken louder than words because Damon smiled and kissed him again.

"We can't do this," Alaric said between kisses. The fire he felt was undeniable. His body vibrated with anticipation, lust, and desire. To his horror, he was hard. He wrapped his arms around Damon and mashed their mouths together. Alaric could feel the point of fangs graze his lip, felt one break skin. Damon moaned and pushed against him, grinding his hard cock against Alaric's hip.

"Why not," Damon said. He reared up and licked his lips.

Alaric reached out to touch his mouth and came away with blood on his fingers. He shot a look of accusation at Damon.

"Oops, my bad," Damon said with a smirk that said he wasn't sorry in the least.

"You will not bite," Alaric demanded. When Damon only smiled at the words, Alaric thumped him on the chest. The angle was awkward, but Alaric managed.

"I promise not to bite." There was a long silent staring contest. Damon broke off first, rolling his eyes.

Damon yanked Alaric's shirt off and tossed it aside, catching a nipple between his teeth. Alaric writhed beneath the onslaught, moaning, and then felt shame. He pushed at Damon, trying to squirm out from beneath him.

"I can't!" Alaric said. "Get off me, Damon."

Damon rolled away and Alaric watched him swipe his mouth with one finger. He stopped and stared, wondering what could have possessed him to give permission for this monster to enter his home.

"Fine, you can't," Damon said with a shrug and he started to slide from the bed when Alaric grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Alaric's heart pounded in his chest. His head throbbed and his body screamed for release. In the next moment, Damon straddled his hips and Alaric lay sprawled with his arms out. Damon bent over him, their gazes locked. Alaric swallowed down the fear he felt curled in his stomach, the fear that threatened to eat him whole.

"You want me to force you," Damon said, narrowing his eyes.

Alaric shook his head. Blinking up at Damon, he was struck with the realization that this moment might never come again. He reached up, cupped the back of Damon's neck and drew him closer. Alaric's fingers danced in Damon's soft hair, and for a second, he thought he could telegraph his intentions through thought. Then his stomach rebelled and he had to push Damon away, falling from the bed to the floor.

"No," Alaric said. "I can't do this. Go. Get out of here." His voice rang sharp, echoing in his ears. Alaric sat back hard and stared down at his shaking hand. He glanced up and watched Damon slide from the bed, the quirk on his lips fading, turning to a snarl.

"Fine," Damon said. "Whatever." He shrugged and sauntered to the door, opening it.

Alaric hung his head and bit his bottom lip to prevent the words he wanted to say from escaping. This could only end one way and he had to stop it before it went too far. Once the door slammed shut behind Damon, Alaric felt like he could breathe again.

He pulled himself up back onto the bed, flopping down beside the bottle they had shared. It wasn't empty after all. Alaric rolled onto his back and unscrewed the cap, guzzling the few swallows left. He dropped the now empty bottle and curled into a ball, his body shaking. He gave into sleep, drifting into blackness.

He didn't wake again until there was a knock on his door. Alaric groaned, his head pounding in agony. "Damon," he mumbled. If it was Damon, Alaric wasn't sure that this time he could say no.

End


End file.
